Assassin's Sword
by Shadow.X.Spirit
Summary: As multiple assassins attack Zoro and the crew he becomes determined to find the ones behind it all and put an end to it all. Shocking Usopp is the one fighting along side him.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The Snake that Slithers Though Summer Snow

Birds chirped overhead as the sun shone down on the summer island of Hi-Ju. Hi-Ju was a large island covered with jungles and beaches. The white sand beaches surrounded the island like a border, stretching up to the crystal blue sea. There were only a few towns and villages that inhabited this island, however, these people were usual great navigators—having to travel through the dense jungles all day. The Sunny Go was docked on the southeastern side of the island where the gentle waves of the bay rocked the ship back and forth. A cool breeze was beginning to pick up and it tensed the sails.

Zoro yawned and stretched himself out lazily on the deck. Everything was quiet except for the few singing birds but even that was peaceful. He watched the white, fluffy clouds drifted by in the intensely blue sky. He glanced over at his swords next to him and yawned again. As he was about to drift off into sleep he heard a sudden uprising amongst the crew.

"Brook!" He heard Franky yell and then something crashed against the ground. He sighed and sat up, deciding to see what was so important to wake him up from his nap. Leaving his swords where they were he walked up to the front of the ship and climbed the small stairs. There he saw Franky and Usopp covered in what looked like soy sauce. One of the machines the two were working on was shattered into tiny pieces and an empty barrel was rolling away from their feet, the words: 'SOY SAUCE' were painted in red on the barrel's side.

Zoro leaned on the rail and sighed. "Just what is going on here?"

"Oi, Swordsman," Franky looked up from yelling at Brook who was still shaking in fear. "Finally you woke up." Zoro grumbled at the comment but didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms and watched the scene from the sidelines. Franky turned back to Brook and his angry suddenly reappeared. "Skeleton, how could you mix up the cola barrel for the soy sauce one…again?"

"I'm terribly sorry; I shall help clean this up as soon as possible." Brook reached down and scooped up some of the soy sauce and then he immediately tasted his fingers. "That tastes good…" He trailed off in thought. Franky threw the empty barrel at his skull head.

"At least stay focused." He snapped in frustration. Zoro sighed again and looked over at Usopp who only cared about cleaning his clothes. Zoro turned to his originally napping place by the main mast when he suddenly realized how quiet everything was. Where was the yelling rubber captain he was so used to hearing?

"Oi, where is everyone?" He turned back to the three.

"Ah—I forgot that you were sleeping. They all left to look for supplies on the island; it's just us four for now." Usopp answered. Zoro stared at the island.

"There're a lot of fruit on those trees." He commented.

"I would guess that the fruit is a major trading item for the people here." Brook said standing up.

"Yeah…" Zoro walked away, hardly interested. He walked back over to his swords and made himself comfortable against the main mast. "Only wake me if we're being attacked." He called sarcastically before quickly falling asleep, his snores reaching everyone's ears.

"Who made him the boss?" Franky mumbled beginning to pick up the pieces of his destroyed machine.

"Z-Zoro!" Usopp screamed in terror. Zoro moaned but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"I thought I told you only to wake me if we were being attacked." He replied, irritated.

"B-But we _are_!" Usopp said. Zoro's eyes shot open and he jolted up. He spun around looking for the attacker but he couldn't find anyone; the deck was empty. A sudden laugh made him jump and he quickly grabbed his katana. _Where is everyone?_ He thought while turning towards the source of the sound. He flinched; standing there on the lion figurehead was a tall man with pale skin and long, white hair. His snow hair went down to his lower back and he had red eyes that pierced through his neat bangs. He also wore a silver robe with a blue border around the collar. The man laughed again and grinned, showing off his snake-like fangs. Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji without hesitation. _How did I not sense him?_

"Who are you?" He demanded, jutting his blade at the stranger.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first, but that won't make much sense seeing how Ialready know you…I am Aka Yuki." The man lifted his arms up from his side. Zoro growled and prepared himself. "There's no need to fear me." He assured.

"I don't _fear_ you…" Zoro spat venomously. "Now where are my nakama?" He threatened. Yuki laughed, which was beginning to annoy Zoro. He then motioned to his feet and Zoro's gaze followed. Lying there by his feet where Usopp and Franky, frozen solid in ice; their heads being the only thing free.

"You bastard…I'm going to kill you!" Zoro put Wado away and took out Shuusui and Kitetsu.

"Please, they're not dead; besides, you couldn't even beat me if you tried."

"I can't beat you?" Zoro started to stalk Aka Yuki like an animal. "What makes you so confident; it's not like you know me?"

"Oh but I do!" He exclaimed. "I know you more than you know yourself." Yuki took out his own katana: a long, snow white blade with a crimson handle. "And I know that you're going to fight no matter what I say."

"Well then, maybe you do know me." Zoro grinned.

"Z-Zoro-san?" Brook suddenly came out from the back of the ship.

"More?" Yuki gasped almost disgusted.

"What's going on here, Zoro-san?" Brook said staring at Yuki with his hand hovering over his own sword.

"Brook, do you see them over there." Zoro said calmly, glancing at Franky and Usopp's frozen bodies.

"Hai," Brook replied confidently.

"You can break them out, right?"

"Hai Zoro-san." Brook said taking his sword. Yuki laughed some more and lifted his katana above his head. Suddenly he jumped off of the figurehead and onto the island. Zoro growled and ran after him.

"Zoro-san, I shall assist you afterwards." Brook said running after him.

"No," Zoro jumped onto the island. "He's mine!" He called over his shoulder before running into the jungle after him.

"Zoro-san…" Brook stared as he disappeared into the jungle. "I will not fail you for I too am a swordsman!" He exclaimed turning towards Usopp and Franky. Brook took a deep breath and lifted his sword up above his head. _Please work_… He thought before swinging his blade down with only hope guiding its way. He waited—he had seen Zoro cut things this way and it always took a few seconds for it to actually happen. _Maybe it wasn't hard enough? _He thought after nothing happened. He lifted his sword again when suddenly the ice shattered.

It was so sudden that he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "Oi, are you okay?" He asked placing a bony hand on Usopp's leg. Slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Eh—" Usopp sat up and rubbed his head. "Brook? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember some asshole freezing us." Franky said suddenly.

"I guess I remember that…" Usopp looked around. "Where's Zoro?"

"He chased the guy onto the island." Brook said.

"Serves him right." Usopp said standing up slowly. Franky jumped up to his feet like nothing happened and he brushed off some dirt that was on his shoulder.

"Do you think that guy was a marine?" The cyborg asked after a moment. Usopp kicked a piece of ice.

"I don't understand why he didn't kill us…not that I want to be killed or anything." He stuttered.

"We do cost more if we're brought in alive." Brook said. Usopp shrugged with his hands in the pockets of his overalls.

"What I'm curious about is how he used these ice powers on us in the first place. Isn't the Ice Devil Fruit already taken by an admiral?" Franky stared down at the ice which once encased him.

"How would he have those powers if that fruit's already taken?" Brook asked picking up some of the ice and dropping it into the water, Usopp helped. Once it was all gone it looked as if nothing happened. Franky leaned up against the railing and was in thought. Brook picked up his sword and sheathed it back into its normal, cane form. He looked over at Usopp and noticed that he was starring into the jungles worryingly.

"Usopp-san, are you…"

"I'm not worried! I'm a brave warrior of the sea why would I be worried?" He said hastily.

"You _shouldn't_ be worried; he can take care of himself." Franky spoke up and he didn't seem too happy. He crossed his arms and looked away. Usopp couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at the island again.

"Do you want to go after him?" Brook asked politely.

"It's not that I don't believe in Zoro, it's just…" He looked away, slightly embarrassed. The sound of swords clashing was suddenly heard somewhere on the island. Usopp's head whipped around and his gaze was locked onto the jungle.

"Usopp-san, I would be glad to go with you." Brook offered.

"Thanks," Usopp smiled over his shoulder. He looked back at the island. "It looks pretty big; we should prepare before we go." He ran down the stairs.

"I'm not going." Franky announced.

"You don't have to." Usopp said without looking at him. He slipped into the kitchen to grab some lunch for them. Brook came out from a room with two bags. Usopp put the food from the kitchen into the bags and the two quickly put the bags onto their back. Usopp garbed his Kabuto before heading over to the edge of the ship.

"What's the hurry; that cocky swordsman doesn't need our help." Franky said, still annoyed.

"I already told you that you don't have to come so stop complaining." Usopp said, irritated by Franky's attitude. "Geez, I never knew you took losing so hard…" He mumbled before jumping off the ship with Brook.

"Oi, Long nose!" Franky snapped, spinning around to face them but they had already disappeared into the jungle. He groaned and crossed his arms once again, tapping his bare foot on the wooden deck.

Their blades clashed and sent out a shrill scream that echoed throughout the battle field. The two swordsmen were pushed away and they held their ears as an attempt to muffle out the noise that their swords emitted. It was as if their swords screamed whenever they came in contact.

"It seems that our katanas are enjoying this fight as well." Yuki said with a weak smile.

"So it seems." Zoro said hiding the pain as well. They have been dueling for a while now; ever since Zoro caught up to him on the jungle. The two swordsmen were evenly matched and neither had a scratch on them but both were exhausted. "Why not give up already." Zoro said straightening his posture. Yuki laughed and lifted his sword into the air.

"Why don't _you_?" His sword started to glow. "Give up and I'll spare you these next attacks." He offered. Zoro grinned.

"I thought you said you knew me." He scowled.

"Hmph, I knew you were going to say that."

"Then why ask?" Zoro suddenly charged. Yuki's sword began to glow even more intensely and he grinned slyly.

"Reito Hozon Chi!" He yelled and the air around them suddenly grew cool. As Zoro continued to charge he saw his breath puff out in small clouds. He stared in front of him, cross-eyed and distracted by the sudden temperature change. Snow then started to drift to the ground_. On a summer island?_ Zoro watched a small snowflake melt away on his nose; his breaths were more visible now that the temperature dropped some more.

"It seems you really don't remember…" Yuki said somberly. His enemy's voice snapped Zoro out of the trance that the white rain caused. "But that doesn't matter…I never liked you; once an animal always an animal." He glared at Zoro and his snake fangs curled back into a venomous frown. Without warning Yuki swung down his white bladed katana and a wall of ice shot out towards Zoro who was caught off balance and was barely able to dodge the ice attack.

As Zoro stumbled out of the way the wall of ice continued and ended up scrapping his left shoulder. Turning his attention away from the previous attack he regained his balance and lifted his swords into a defensive pose. He could feel a small trickle of warm blood run down his shoulder and the sound of the ice wall running over the earth was still heard off in the background. Still paying no attention to it he charged at Yuki whose stern frown grew into a sly grin.

Zoro charged the other man with a sword at each side. With a final lounge he reached Yuki and swiped his katanas horizontally through the air cutting through the white haired swordsman's torso. The feeling of victory swept over Zoro and he couldn't help but smile, however, when Yuki's image only vanished the feeling that the battle wasn't over arose. Only now did he realize that he was surrounded by a two story wall of ice, trapping him like a box. There was around twenty feet of room between each sleek wall of ice. He heard Yuki's laugh somewhere around him but he couldn't find him. The words: House of Mirrors echoed within the small box.

Up in the sky a cloud moved away from the sun and the rays of light once again shined down on the island. The light reached down to the ice box and reflected off the ice walls, gleaming harshly and temporarily blinding Zoro. A sudden headache burdened Zoro as he shielded his eyes from the light. It's was Yuki's voice which incessantly echoed in his head that caused the severe pounding. He grunted and opened one eye. He gasped and both eyes shot open. Surrounding him were ten Yuki's, each one grinned happily.

"What the hell is this?" He mumbled under his breath as he turned around in circles wondering which one to defend against. The words 'House of Mirrors' replayed in his aching head and he realized: _Tch—so it's the sun that's making all of these images; reflecting off of the ice walls…_Yuki was a clever snake he could give him that.

"So you do remember…that's interesting…" The Yuki's said. Zoro looked around at them and saw no flaw which could tell him were the real one was.

"I don't know what you're talking about with this 'remembering' shit but it's not that had to figure out." Zoro announced calmly.

"Interesting…" The Yuki's said before all lounging at him. Zoro jumped into the air as they all collided. The fake Yuki's vanished on contact with the others.

"This is too easy." Zoro laughed as he loomed over the Yuki's in the air. "Huh?" He gasped when all of the reflections vanished and there was no real Yuki. Suddenly he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck.

"If you truly did 'remember' then you would've known that the real me isn't down there. I guess my House of Mirrors is trickier than you thought." He laughed in a chilling voice. Quickly Zoro tried to turn around to face him. While maneuvering in the air he saw Yuki's sword flying towards him like a snake striking. Out of reflex he tried to block with Kitetsu and only succeeded in slowing down the strike. However, the sword only pierced his left shoulder instead of his heart. Zoro kicked Yuki away with his boot, also resulting in ripping the sword out.

"Oi, Zoro!" Usopp's voice was heard not too far away. "Zoro!" With the two swordsmen being above the ice walls they were able to see Usopp and Brook emerging from the jungle into their clearing of a battleground.

"Usopp!" Zoro yelled, hoping that the young sniper would return to the ship and not get involved. Zoro looked back at Yuki and saw him grinning. A thought ran into the green haired man's head that this snake was planning to hurt his friends but when Yuki suddenly vanished and didn't return that worry faded away.

Zoro continued to descend down and the ice walls once again blocked his view. He brutally hit the ground and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Kitetsu and Shuusui clattered to the ground next to him. As his breath returned in deep gasps and collapsed his head back onto the dirt. Gripping the new wound on his shoulder, the pain started to come to him.

"Oi, Zoro are you okay?" He could hear Usopp calling for him on the other side of the wall. His friend's voice sounded somewhat muffled and the swordsman didn't feel like responding. The fight was an exhausting one and though both of them were still alive Zoro knew it was his lose. He stared up at the sky, hearing only his thundering heat beats and his deep breaths. The pain in his shoulder was nothing serious, but the fact that it was dealt by the snake bastard made it worse.

"Zoro-san, I'm going to cut down this wall; stay back." Brook warned. Zoro still didn't want to reply, to have his nakama see him like this—bleeding in defeat. He clenched his fists and sat up. Defeat was not something he was used to but when it rarely did happened it only fueled his urge to kill the guy the next time. The sound of Brook's sword cleaving the ice was calming to him; however, his mind was already too muddled to be organized so easily. He turned his back to the two as the ice shattered and fell to the ground. It reminded him of the snow that stopped when Yuki left.

_Where the hell did he go? _That's all he could think about as Usopp ran over to him.

"Zoro, are you okay…your shoulder…" The sniper cautiously approached the man; the aura surrounding his friend at the moment was unusual even to him. "Zoro…"

"I'm fine." The swordsman got up and took his hand off of his wounded shoulder. His eyes were more cold than normal and it was all beginning to frighten the two.

"Who was that guy?" Brook asked respectively. Zoro ignored him and started to walk away into the jungle.

"Where are you going, Zoro?" Usopp charged after him.

"After that guy." He said as if it were obvious.

"But your wounded; your shoulder."

"I'm fine; this is nothing." He averted his gaze from the sniper.

"Yeah, for you, but what if he hurts you even more later?" Usopp was starting to beg for him to stay. His words stung and Zoro's body tensed as the malign aura only increased.

"I won't lose next time!" Zoro snapped, turning around the face the two who flinched, moving a few steps back "Next time I see that bastard I'm going to kill him!" Those were his final words before he stormed off into the jungle. Usopp and Brook were both too scared to move and Usopp couldn't help but wonder if he saw fangs on his friend's teeth for a moment. Quickly shaking the thought off he built up the courage to run after the swordsman with Brook at his heels. He knew something was wrong with Zoro and he didn't understand what had happened with him and the white haired guy, but he was determined to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Flames from a Black Dragon

Usopp and Brook chased Zoro thought the jungles of Hi-Ju but they could never catch up to him. "Brook," Usopp called over his shoulder, out of breath. "You should return to the ship and tell Franky what happened."

"But Usopp-san, what about you?"

"I catch up to Zoro and try to snap some sense into him." Brook pondered a moment before agreeing.

"Don't worry; I remember where Sunny Go is." He took off into the forest. Usopp took another gasp of air before picking up the pace. He broke through a wall of foliage and skidded to a halt, if Zoro was still in front of him he would've seen him in this clearing. Taking deep breaths he started to come up with other possible ways he could've gone when a voice startled him half to death.

"Usopp," The deep voice of the swordsman made him jump into the air.

"Ahhh!" The sniper collapsed to the ground and grasped his heart. "My terrified-of-sudden-voices-from-behind disease is acting up." He moaned, squirming a bit. Zoro sighed and simply looked down at him from the tree limb he was sitting on.

"How long do you plan on following me?" He asked curiously. Usopp twisted his head around so he could see Zoro up in the tree.

"Oh…Zoro it was just you; you almost gave me a heart attack." He sighed deeply, laying his arms beside him as if he was making a snow angle. Zoro stared at him silently and Usopp sat up, his bag gathering dirt on the ground. "Well, I was planning to follow you until I caught up with you."

"You did so go back with Brook." His nakama said sternly.

"Listen, we're just worried about you." Usopp glance at his bleeding shoulder which the swordsman wrapped up with his green headband. "I mean, with the marine after us and all; you shouldn't be alone."

"What marine?" Zoro's eyebrows perked up.

"That guy that attacked us at the ship; he was a marine wasn't he?" Zoro averted his gaze.

"I doubt it…"

"Then what was he?" Zoro jumped down from the tree branch, landing gracefully on the grass-covered ground. He crossed his arms and still refused to look at the sniper. Usopp pouted and reached into his bag and as Zoro was about to say: 'you should go back to the ship' again he threw one of his pellets at his head.

"What was that for?" He flinched and growled angrily.

"Geez, you haven't changed a bit, Zoro; just as lonely as ever."

"Lonely?" The swordsman gasped at Usopp's courage to say such a thing. "I'm not lonely."

"Sure yea are!" Usopp smiled and laid down, resting back on his bag, his arms crossed underneath his head. "If you can't tell a nakama your problems then you're _very_ lonely." He chuckled to himself. Zoro clenched his fists as he felt his face grow red.

"I don't have any problems…even if I did why would I tell you?" He spat.

"If you don't have any problems then why are you so determined to find this guy?"

"Because,"

"Because…"

"Look, it's nothing personal; at least I don't think so…"

"What do you mean by that?" Usopp asked curiously.

"He just said that he knew me; listen, the real problem is because I lost." He words sounded painful to say. "I lost and I make up for by killing the damn bastard." Just thinking of the man and Zoro could already feel venom in the back of his throat.

"What?" Usopp sat up and his jaw dropped. "You call _that_ losing?" The swordsman's expression told him 'yes'. "Then…then what is it called when _I_ lose?" Zoro couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's called 'getting your ass kicked' my friend." The sniper started to flail.

"Hey, I don't _always_ lose _that_ bad!"

"You're the one that asked." Zoro shrugged. The air then fell silent as the two of them stared at each others' feet. Usopp opened his bag and started to fumble through it. Small clicking noises made their way from the knapsack.

"Where's your Kabuto?" Zoro asked after a minute.

"My Kabuto is…geez; I think I dropped it somewhere in the jungle back there."

"We should go get it." Zoro turned towards the edge of the clearing when an echoing, deep roar sounded through the jungle. The trees rattled and birds fled to the skies, screaming as they went. As if he teleported, Usopp was already clinging to Zoro's leg.

"W-W-W-W-What was that?" He asked in a whispered.

"I don't know…" Zoro kept his hand hovering over his katana. Then, as sudden as the roar was, a black dragon appeared in the air, hovering above the clearing. The pirates looked up at it in shock. The dragon's black, scaly skin clashed against the blue sky as its leather wings snapped with every flap. Jagged spikes lined its back as two long horns mantled themselves on the head. Silver teeth where nestled in the mouth of the beast and they revealed itself as it grinned slyly. The monster seemed to be standing upright in the air and the underbelly looked like molten lava, torpidly moving around and changing different shades of red.

"Z-Zoro….do something..." Usopp said hastily, however, Zoro and the dragon were having a glaring battle and both seemed to be professionals. Backing up the fact that its underbelly was made of molten rock, the back of its throat started to glow red as fire prepared itself to launch. Zoro tensed himself and got ready to dodge. The dragon roared again and a spiral of hissing, crimson fire spat out of its mouth. Burning its way through the air it scorched any nearby trees or leaves.

With a brisk yet powerful push of Zoro's shoulder Usopp found himself sprawled out on the solid ground, his body in pain but not burnt to a crisp. Zoro had dodged by swiftly doing a back flip. Usopp picked his stinging face off of the ground and held his throbbing head. _Getting my ass kicked by my own nakama…_He thought, half dazed.

With one flap of the dragon's mighty wings it flew towards the ground and landed on brawny legs, allowing its talons to dig into the dirt. Dust shot away as its wings flapped again to gain balance. The dragon hissed and roared, baring its fangs and claws viciously. Zoro glared at it coldly but still hadn't taken out his swords.

Usopp had recovered and was about to jump to his feet victoriously when a large, dragon shaped shadow loomed over him. He froze as sweet profusely slide down his face. His arms and legs started to wobble under his weight and he could feel his face paling.

"Don't move Usopp." Zoro warned. The dragon opened its mouth wide and saliva dripped down from its top teeth, landing on the sniper's shoulder—warm and slimy.

"It's going to eat me…" Usopp whined in a high-pitched voice. Zoro disagreed but the dragon's movements were suggesting such an act. Finally Zoro placed his hand on a sword's handle, the clicking sound made the dragon's head perk. The beast's body tensed and it looked as if it wanted to fight, but something was holding it back.

"If a fight is what you want then you won't get anything from him." Zoro said, dropping into a deep stance. The dragon looked at the swordsman through the corner of its eyes but did nothing. Then, without warning it spun around and swung its thick tail through the air. It could've been a tree that slammed into him then, a huge—giant tree made of steel. Regardless of what he thought the tail slammed into him either way, sending him flying back into a real tree which cracked on impact. The sniper fell unconscious and his limp body collapsed to the ground like a puppet without strings.

"Usopp?" Zoro could feel the rage starting to boil inside of him. As the dragon flapped its wings and became air born, I turned to leave as if nothing had happened. Zoro screamed and ripped Wado out of its scabbard, a dark and ominous aura immediately surrounded the white blade. Zoro gritted his new fangs and leapt into the air after the monster. He pulled the blade back as the malign aura screamed like a million voices. The dragon turned to him in the air and it seemed surprised at first, however, that quickly faded and it was no longer concerned with the swordsman; it almost seemed happy.

With another outcry, Zoro was upon the dragon and the aura was lashing out around the blade and his arm. He bore his fangs at the monster and swung the tip of the blade at the molten stomach. At first the monster didn't even flinch when the katana came towards it, but when the tip pierced through its lava chest its whole body felt the pain. Wado entered the torso under the rib cage and went on an upward diagonal towards the heart, too bad for Zoro, it didn't reach that vital organ, but enough blood was coming out for someone to think so. The dragon's eyes widened in shock and pain as its claws wrapped themselves around Zoro's arms; an attempt to rip the blade out, but the beast was quickly becoming weaker.

The warm blood ran down the skin of Zoro's arm, tainting it red. The molten lava on its underbelly was beginning to look as if it were cooling. The wings were barely flapping to keep the two up. As the slits in Zoro's eyes disappeared, so did the dark aura, and like the dragon Zoro could feel himself growing weak; he could barely keep his eyes open. Zoro started to fall back and his katana neatly ripped itself out of the torso, only resulting in more blood and another shock of pain. Seeing itself free the dragon flew away, half-conscious.

Brutally, Zoro hit the ground; spots filling his vision immediately. Wado clattered somewhere off into the clearing, but that was the least of his worries. Memories of Usopp being attacked flooded back into his aching mind and he jolted to his feet. That not being the best idea, he was overwhelmed with light-headedness and collapsed back to the ground. The only thing keeping him conscious was the thought of his nakama lying, already unconscious by the tree. Getting up slower this time, he made his way over to Usopp's limp body, and happily dropped to his knees again. Taking a deep breath he rolled Usopp over onto his back. Nothing looked broken, but after Zoro glanced up at the cracks in the tree he knew that the dragon hit him hard; even thought it doesn't take much to knock this guy out. With a sigh Zoro leaned up against said tree and he decided to wait until the sniper woke up.

The sound of crackling was distinct as Usopp's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was the stars in the night sky, how they lit the blackness of space. Then it connected: the black sky—the black dragon. Usopp jostled up. He gasped as his sides suddenly burned in pain. Grasping them with one arm he looked around. A blazing fire was burning just a few feet away, but the heat from it radiated much farther. He was still in the clearing from today, but it was too dark to tell anything else.

"Finally you're up." Zoro said relieved, but he didn't want to show it too much. Usopp looked over at him, the fire light up his face and the small smile he was wearing. He glanced back at the fire.

"How'd you make this?" Was the only thing that could come to the sniper's head at the time.

"It's a gift from the almighty dragon; there were some leftover branches still burning." He answered with a smirk. "You _do_ remember everything, right?"

"Yeah…" Usopp replied weakly. "Umm, Zoro…" He asked sheepishly.

"What's up?" He asked casually without looking at him.

"I don't really want to go back to the ship." Usopp answered honestly, leaning up against the tree behind him. Zoro's smile faded into a frown as he picked at the dirt in front of him.

"Me neither…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The Silver Stars

Usopp and Zoro slept through the night in the clearing of the jungle. The fire dwindled down to only a few hot coals as smoke lazily drifted up into the black sky. Usopp had his back against the tree with one hand loosely wrapped around his sore ribs. Zoro was laying on the ground on his side, three katanas next to him. The night was quiet; even the bugs were silent, resisting the urge to sing thinking that the terrifying black dragon would return.

_Everything was in black and white as Zoro stared down at the body in front of him. It had pale skin and looked like a manikin, no emotion or personal features. Underneath the manikin body was bright, crimson blood; the only thing with color. The liquid flowed out from the manikin's torso and under Zoro's feet. He could feel the warmth from the blood on his hands and arms but he didn't dare look at them. Lying around the body was multiple objects such as: a straw hat near its head, a cigarette between its cold fingers, a book with red stained pages, a medical needle with a white X was drowned in the blood, small black pellets were rolling around on the ground like marbles, something like cola looked be to be mixed with the in with the crimson, a map with illegible islands and red seas was tucked underneath its arm, and lastly a violin lay motionless by its free hand, however, music was still playing from it—a familiar tune. Feeling nothing he continued to look down at the body, but then a man appeared from the black nothingness next to him. He had black hair that fell over his face and eyes, he wore a grey shirt with black pants, a silver katana one his hips; he also had a silver crystal around hanging his neck._

_ "We were supposed to take this guy in for questioning." The man said; his gaze following Zoro's down to the corpse. Unconsciously he replied._

_ "I got bored…" The man laughed. "What is it, Uchuu?" He asked inanimately. Uchuu looked at him. _

_ "Let's hope you don't just get bored with me one day."_

_ "You're my partner; why would I?" Zoro was unable to avert his eyes from the blood. _

_ "I guess, that's a good answer; come on, let's go." He started to walk off into the dark distance and the moment Zoro lifted his head up from the body he jolted awake. _

Dawn started to approach and the sunrise brilliantly scattered across the fresh sky, shinning with colors of lavender and pink. Zoro yawned and stretched out like a cat. He scratched his head and sat up still half asleep, images from his dream flooded back into him like a broken dam, but he quickly brushed all of it away. "Oi, Usopp…" He moaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of a hand. He yawned again. "Usopp…"

"Oh, Zoro you're up." Usopp appeared from the jungle causing Zoro to open his eyes.

"Where did you go so early in the morning?"

"I went to go find my Kabuto." Usopp held up the green staff-like slingshot. "Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't looking too good last night." He commented.

"No. I'm fine. Besides, I should be asking you that; getting your ass kicked by a dragon and all." The swordsman grinned playfully. Usopp growled and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Geez, would you stop with that?" Zoro chuckled and stood up, returning his swords to his haramaki. "What now?" Usopp asked curiously.

"What…I'm still going after them." Zoro said as if it was obvious.

"Really, even after the dragon?" The sniper cringed at the thought of encountering it again.

"Listen; if we go back to the ship then we could be leading the enemies back there."

"But they already know that our ships docked there." Usopp argued. "Besides they're marines so wouldn't they know anyway?" Zoro sighed and turned towards the forest. "You're still going?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to; either way I don't mind." The swordsman said over his shoulder. Usopp hesitated as he thought back to yesterday when he found Zoro fighting with the ice-marine; if that guy could hold his own against _Zoro_ then these weren't your average marines—leaving Zoro alone to face them. It's not like Usopp doubted his nakama it was just worry that stopped him. "Usopp," The deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Go back to the ship if you're not coming; knowing your level of strength they probably won't follow you." The words stung and Usopp's chest was burning with every breath, the air fueling the fire growing within him. However, he knew that it was true.

"What kind of marines are they?" He peeped with his eyes glued to the ground.

"I told you a thousand times," Zoro started to walk away into the forest. "They're assassins…Tell the crew what's going on, will yea?" The swordsman disappeared into the dense foliage leaving Usopp in the clearing alone with only his thoughts.

Somewhere else on the island a man walked through a long hallway with a ceiling as tall as three stories. To his left there was a wall running alongside the hallway with doors as high as the ceiling, their handles made of golden brass. To his right was the brilliant view of the island, seeing how the building was constructed at the highest point of the island. There was no wall or glass blocking the view, but thick, stone columns; the rising sun stretched the columns' shadows across the slick, marble floor as the man's footsteps echoed within the empty hallway.

His pace was quick; his yellow, almost neon eyes were locked ahead and his head was still even as his body stormed forward. The man was 18 years old with fiery, red hair that fell down to his shoulders, two long bangs on each side of his head were slightly longer. A frown was etched on his face; the black trench coat he wore blew behind him like a tail, the collar of his coat was opened and covered the lower corners of his face. Buttons lined the front of the open coat, underneath was a chest covered in bandages.

The man had his left hand squeezing his right side as blood reluctantly came out from the wound right below his heart. He growled at the never ending pain. His black boots were almost a blur as he quickened his pace. Something was itching, something in his blood that made his whole body itch—it was unbearable. Though his wound and doctor didn't allow it walking was the only thing that would ease that tingling. His black sword happily fed off its master anger and thirst for revenge as it hung from his hip.

"Kazan, Oi, Kazan!" A voice called out to him. Kazan came to a halt and spun around, immediately storming the other way towards the voice. "Is it true?" Another guy his age walked about from a tributary hallway. He was the same age and height. He had black hair that fell over his face; a few strands covered his eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt with black pants and around his neck was a small, silver crystal necklace. He also had a katana; an elegant, silver one that seemed to sparkle in the sun. "Is it true?" He asked again.

Kazan acted as if he wasn't even there and walked by him; the wind made the boy's hair ruffle. Gripping his wound Kazan continued to walk; a small amount of blood was beginning to seep through his fingers.

"Kazan,"

"Screw you, Uchuu." He snapped back, his voice echoing in the hallway. Uchuu sighed, glancing past the columns at the tree tops below. He then vanished and reappeared in the way of Kazan's past.

"You shouldn't even be walking around." Uchuu stated nonchalantly. Kazan growled. "Sorry, it's just that as my new partner I'm _trying_ to make some sort of bond."

"You want a bond with me?" Kazan's eyes flashed and he took a step closer. "Prove your loyalty and go kill your old partner; letting him run loose like an animal."

"Look who's talking…" He commented, sliding his hands into his pockets. He sighed again, shifting his weight. "You're just this pissed because you lost when we specifically told you to stay put." The itching in Kazan's blood was becoming too overwhelming and he stepped around him and started to charge away. "You know that if I don't stop you I'll be scolded." He said reluctantly. Kazan ignored him. _Let the bastard be…_ Uchuu scowled in his head.

Turning to walk away he paused and his gaze became locked on the jungle below them. He walked up to the columns and laid a hand on the cool stone, staring down at the tree tops. He gazed over the whole island. _Somewhere…._ He thought before leaving.

"What do you mean 'you were attacked'?" Sanji gasped, the cigarette almost fell out of his gapping mouth.

"Are you guys okay; you're not hurt are you?" Chopper jumped onto Franky's back and started inspecting him. Franky picked Chopper off his shoulder by an antler and gentle placed him on the deck.

"We're fine. This guy used some weird ice abilities and froze me and Usopp." He explained.

"Where is Usopp?" Nami wondered.

"And Zoro?" Luffy gasped.

"After Brook freed us from the ice the man ran off and Zoro followed. These two babies were worried so they chased after him too." Franky jeered at Brook who then took over.

"Usopp and I found Zoro fighting the man; when we arrived he disappeared again and Zoro ran off into the forest too. Again we followed him but after awhile Usopp told me to come back here."

"And you have no idea where they are now?" Nami confirmed.

"No,"

"Knowing that stupid Marimo he'll probably chase the guy down." Sanji said, blowing smoke into the wind. Luffy moaned and crossed his arms.

"I want to go look for them now." He demanded. Sanji sighed.

"How about I make some lunch before we set out on our search?" He suggested.

"Really?" Luffy drooled. "Sanji, Sanji, Sanji," He screamed as if the chef wasn't right next to him. "I want some meat!"

"No kidding…" He mumbled, carrying the new supplies they bought into the kitchen.

"So, will we look for them after lunch?" Franky asked with his arms crossed, trying to hide the worry for his nakama that was slowly building.

"Yeah," Luffy fixed his straw hat and smiled. "We'll go look for Usopp and Zoro afterwards."

"If it's Swordsman-san they we shouldn't have anything to worry about." Robin said confidently. She and Nami took a seat under their umbrella, the navigator took out the newspaper which she bought from the island and Robin opened a new book. Brook couldn't help but think back to the moment when they found Zoro and the marine—Zoro losing. Being a swordsman Brook knew about pride and how Zoro didn't admit his defeat; it's not like the he admired him any less for losing, but knowing Zoro's personality revenge is an obvious.

"Oi Skeleton," Franky snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh—yes?" Brook looked up from the deck. Franky looked him over and tried to determine if there was anything he wasn't telling them. The two locked gazes for a moment.

"Luffy, let's go through the stuff we just bought!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Okay, just until the meat's done." Ignoring the situation the two ran off into the ship. Once they were gone the deck grew quiet with both Robin and Nami reading.

"Can I talk to you?" Franky turned around and started walking up to the figure head, Brook followed. "I have a bad feeling…" The cyborg said after they were out of hearing range. Brook shifted his weight around.

"I do too, when we found Zoro fighting with the man," He paused thinking about Zoro's pride on the line. "Zoro actually lost to the man, not by a lot but you could see that the enemy had the upper hand." He whispered cautiously. Franky growled and looked off into the jungle.

"I don't think we should wait until after we eat; it's already getting late."

"You too? I-I just don't want to condone Luffy-kun's order."

"Straw Hat doesn't know what this guy is like; both of us realized that he's not one to play around with—especially if Zoro lost." Franky paused and leaned in a little closer. "I think we should go look for them ourselves; who knows what happened to them, maybe they found their base or something and need our help."

"But Luffy-kun…"

"He won't know for a while…if we leave now…" The two meet gazes again.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Brook replied determined.

"Hmph let me grab some more cola and let's go." Franky quickly ran off into the ship without making it look too suspicious, even though no one was paying any attention. However, a diminutive grin grew on Robin's face as a third ear disappeared from the railing where Brook and Franky were just talking. Without anyone knowing, or maybe if they did know they didn't speak up—Franky and Brook silently left the ship in search of their nakama.

Back in the forest Zoro's luck looked grim. He had arrived at another clearing just a few moments ago. The sound of the ocean and the lapping waves was close by and the ground was mostly sand. There he also encountered a tiger at least three times the size of him, but its colors were strange. It had silver fur with white eyes and darker silver for stripes. As if he was prey the tiger attacked him immediately. The tiger's paw missed his shoulder and it slammed down into the sand knocking the sand up into the air. Zoro shut his eye as a shield from the grains, however, when he closed his eyes an image came into his head. The man from his dream was there and he had behind him stunning, silver feathered wings. At a quick glance they looked like angle wings, but they were actually bird wings—swallow's. The tiger's roar and a stinging pain in his side forced him to open his eyes.

Out of reflex Zoro jumped away from the next attack and looked down at his right rib cage. He saw that the claws grazed his skin, succeeding in ripping his shirt and creating a small trickle of blood. From the corner of his eyes he saw the tiger pouncing, this time he kicked the animal away with his boot; sending it skidding away in the dirt, but it was reluctant. The sudden movement was the bringing the pain from his shoulder back. His left shoulder felt aflame as the blood once again was flowing out.

The swordsman winced and automatically shut his eyes again. The same image of Uchuu reappeared. His swallow wings looked like they were sparkling with silver dust. A small smile grew on the man's face as Zoro kept his eyes closed to look at him. The familiarity of this man was starting to get him worried and if it wasn't for the tiger he would've kept his eyes closed longer. Again the tiger's roar brought him back to reality and Zoro opened his eyes ready to defend or attack, but he didn't need to do anything. The tiger was gone and only silver dust was left. The fine silver particles glistened in the sun as they leisurely floated in the air where the tiger once stood. Zoro was taking deep breathes with his heart pounding in his chest. His muddled mind was scrambling for an answer to something. He heard footsteps behind him and he spun around. Seeing his nakama there overwhelmed him with relief that everything would somehow be okay; even if it was only Usopp.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: The Silver amongst the Flames

Seeing Usopp there, someone he knew and could place a name gave Zoro more relief than anyone would've guessed. With the strange silver tiger gone his heart started to cease its pounding in his chest and he could breathe normally. Without knowing it Zoro had been staring at his nakama the whole time.

Uncomfortable by the complete attention the sniper fiddled with his fingers, staring at the ground as he twisted his foot around in the sandy ground. "Um—" He began, unsure of what to say. He glanced up for a moment and noticed the scratches on Zoro's side. "W-What happened...?"

"You didn't see the tiger?" He replied hastily making the marksman jump. Zoro glanced over his shoulder, not even the silver dust lingered there anymore.

"What tiger?" Usopp's head perked in curiosity, but he quickly dropped it again. "Well, anyway…I came back…"

"Yeah, you did." Zoro said, thankful. With a deep sigh his smiled fading. Remembering the reason why Usopp was torn between coming and going back to the ship—the assassins. The swordsman sighed again. With all of the weird things that have happened: the dragon, silver tiger, Usopp actually joining him in a battle against killers—Zoro lost some of his rage and desire to get revenge, it didn't seem as important at the moment. Usopp lifted his head and noticed the swordsman sulking.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh, nothing…I'm just surprised that you'd show up." Zoro averted to his cocky attitude to disperse any other worry.

"I-I can be brave too!"

"Yeah, but these are assassins; trained killers." Zoro grinned and talked slowly. He could see Usopp's legs started to shiver and knees buckle.

"Y-You don't know who you're talking to! I'm a b-brave warrior of the sea!" He cleared his throat. "Nothing frightens me; but Zoro-san," He talked in a deep voice. "I completely understand if you're afraid, seeing how one beat you and—" Usopp immediately shut himself up and cringed, waiting for Zoro's outburst. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine…" He muttered with clenched fists down at his sides. His fire was suddenly flaming once again at the reminder of his lost to Yuki. Zoro could feel something growing inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but he welcomed it; anything that would spark his revenge and killing urge once again.

"What now Zoro?" Usopp asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We go after them." Zoro spun around and started to storm off into the jungle, Usopp tripped after him.

"But where are they?" He asked innocently. Zoro ignored him and followed his instincts; followed the killing urge that welled up inside of him.

Uchuu's legs dangled off of the ledge as he sat in the same hallway he recently talked with Kazan in. The whole island stretched out before him and he felt like a king being above it all, but a lonely king. He rubbed his hands over the silver crystal on his neck; thinking of the significance that it held, yet the pain that it caused his heart. All of the blood and sorrow—memories, stored within the little crystal. He sighed and stared at the trees below him; then a joyful little swallow flew up and landed on the ledge next to him. It sang cheerfully while hoping around on its little feet. Uchuu smiled and took his hand off of the column so he could reach down to pet the bird. As he was about to do so another shadow loomed over the two and the bird fly away in fear. Uchuu's eyes narrowed in anger.

"My, my, you're looking quite down; what may be the matter?" Yuki asked with a sneer. Uchuu glared over his should at the taller man whose white hair was now covering his crimson, snake eyes.

"Someone of your knowledge should know exactly what's wrong." He snapped. Yuki snickered and ran his finger nails up and down the column.

"You know that wasn't my fault." He said sarcastically. "I was simply following orders." Uchuu's glare did not cease. "What—don't tell me _that's_ what's bothering you?" The black haired man's silence told Yuki that it was a 'yes'. Yuki's eyes narrowed and a small grin grew in the corners of his mouth. His slippery tongue ran over his teeth. "Come and get me Swallow; if revenge is what you seek." Yuki leaned in and his icy breath blew against Uchuu's neck.

"You know you're nothing compared to me." Uchuu growled. Yuki laughed and stood up straight, taking a few steps back.

"Even if a snake is not poisonous, it should pretend to be venomous." He said happily, eventually walking away with a victorious gait. Uchuu clenched his fists and looked back out at the island. Soon after the snake left the same swallow returned to his side. It chirped something to him and so his smile returned too. Uchuu was then allowed to give the bird a small pat on the head.

"Oi, Skeleton, are you sure we're going the right way?" Franky asked irritated.

"I was pretty sure that this is the way we went when following Zoro…" Brook trailed off in thought as he eyed up the surrounding jungle. "Maybe it was some other way…" That caused him a slap in the skull by Franky's metal hands.

"Geez, even after leaving early to find them; they'll probably return to the ship before we do."

"You should have more faith in them." Brook lectured. He pushed some ferns out of the way before heading forward some more.

"I _do_ have faith in them—it's you I don't believe in!" Franky snapped.

"I see something uh—no…it's just a monkey." The musician said, unmoved by being lost.

"Geez," Franky stomped his barefoot on the ground. His heel landed on a sharp rock and he jumped into the air, grasping his bleeding foot with clenched teeth. "I should've never left with you! Those two can take care of themselves; you're obviously more dangerous than any marine here!" He shouted into the air.

"Is that them? No, a bird this time…" Brook ignored every word that Franky had just said. A grumble escaped the cyborg's throat. "I'm sorry; did you say something?" He ducked under a branch and looked back at Franky.

"Geez—come save me Straw Hat!"

"Zoro, Zoro come look over here!" Usopp exclaimed. Zoro lazily walked over to him.

"What is it, Usopp?" He yawned, tired from such a long day. The sun was close to setting in the sky and the two got nowhere in gathering information on the assassins or where they were located. Zoro looked over the sniper's shoulder and for the first time in the day even the bugs quieted down in anticipation.

"Way to go, Usopp; I guess you're not so useless after all!" The swordsman smiled. And the marksman snickered victoriously. Before them was a small precipice, but below that was a small town crowded with villagers. The town was surrounded by a wall of upraised land and the dense jungle. People in the town paid no attention to the two strange onlookers and continued with their daily chores whether that be carrying goods or working at one of the shops.

"Do you think they'll have any information?" Usopp asked, looking up at the taller nakama.

"There's no way of knowing unless we check it out." Zoro gracefully slide down the Cliffside. Usopp moaned and followed him down but his gracefulness was on vacation today and he stumbled like a tumble, his face planting into the dirt at the bottom. With a sweet drop Zoro stared at his nakama as if he were a stranger, too embarrassed to be standing next to him.

"Mommy, look, look!" A small boy with chocolate brown hair pointed at the two. "Look, it's Nii-san!" He smiled warmly. His mother ran out and scooped him up like an object. She shushed him and averted his eyes. She had long, chocolate hair as well and wore a pink and red dress.

"But it's Nii-san…" The boy said confused.

"No, No it's not…" She whispered to him, tears welling up in her eyes. Even after hearing his mother's words the child stared at them reluctantly.

"Um—what's he talking about?" Usopp asked, picking himself up from the ground.

"Y-You're not part of that organization…are you?" The mother looked at them nervously as her tears finally escaped her eyes and rolled down her checks.

"Organization? Do you mean the assassins?" Zoro asked innocently.

"Shh!" Like her child she shushed the swordsman. "I guess you really aren't with them." She quickly checked both ways. "Come; follow me." The women ran off into the village with the child still in her arms. Zoro and Usopp glanced at each other before deciding to follow. The women snuck around the town as if she was a criminal, holding the child closely. Usopp and Zoro followed curiously as she slipped into a normal looking home. Usopp silently closed the door behind him and the room went black. A small match flared up and a few candles were now a glow with flames. Zoro looked around and saw that the windows were covered with dark curtains and they were in a small living room with a couch and a table; there were stairs off in the end of the house.

"I-I'm sorry about before with my son." The mother bowed her head.

"It's fine." Usopp assured, knowing that Zoro's appearance could give off the wrong signal. He smiled warmly and said, "We would never hurt you or your son." The women looked up at him.

"You see, our son also has green hair and he was taken away about two years ago by them…" She started to sob into her hands. "We haven't seen him since." She gasped between sobs.

"Have you seen Nii-san, Mr. Not Nii-san?" The little boy asked innocently while clinging to the skirt of his mom's dress. Zoro stared at the boy for a moment before looking up at the mother who finally controlled her tears.

"Was he taken by the assassins; we were looking for them." He said nonchalantly. Something sparked in the women's eyes. "They attacked our ship so we're going out to look for them and—"

"Are you going to fight them?" The little boy interrupted.

"Of course!" Usopp declared in a manly voice. "No evil deed such as that shall go unpunished." Stars appeared in the boy's eyes at the sniper's heroic personality.

"You're amazing; are you really going to fight them!" Usopp cleared his voice to speak again, but was cut off by the swordsman.

"Do you know where we might be able to find them?" He asked the mother. "We've been looking around the island all day."

"Y-You can't see it from the jungle; the trees will always block your view, but up on the highest mountain in the center of the island you'll find their base." She fumbled.

"Thank you…we'll be sure to find your son as well." Zoro turned towards the door when she stopped him.

"Don't go out now; it's almost night time. Come, stay here and rest before heading after them."

"I guess there's no harm in that." Zoro said without any thought.

On the second floor of the cordial home, Zoro and Usopp sat in their two-bed room that was given to them by the grateful mother. Zoro sat on the bed closest to the window and even with the mother's warning he opened up the curtains so the sunset light could shine through, tinting the room red and orange.

Usopp, on the other hand, was pouting like a child on the opposite bed. "I can't believe you agreed to stay here." He moaned. Zoro looked at him as he lay back against the pillow, arms crossed under his head.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want to go back to the ship?"

"Yeah, but that was a day and a half ago; don't you think everyone's worried?"

"Hmph," Zoro looked out the window.

"Why not go back to the ship; we know where their base is now. Wouldn't it be better to fight them all off as a team then just us two?" Zoro was silent. "Mmmm, in the morning maybe?" The sniper suggested sheepishly, cautious of the aura that was radiating off of the swordsman.

"Look, Usopp," He sighed deeply. "I'm not going to try and explain how my pride works to you, but going back to the ship now _will_ hurt it."

"You're always like that; why not be a team player for once?" The sniper snapped back, despite the tense air.

"Usopp, you said that I was a lonely person before, right? Maybe that's because I never had someone I could trust one hundred percent…Prove to me that I can trust you and fight with me—my way…" The swordsman glared, which frightened the sniper to the point he couldn't move. He didn't mean to sound so mean at the moment he just wanted to show how serious he was about the subject. Either way, Usopp got the point.

Brook abruptly stopped, causing Franky to bump into him from behind. "Oi, what's up?" The shipwright snapped. Brook stood silently, staring up into the trees; even the birds were silent as they waited. "Skeleton…" Franky whispered.

"Sorry," He finally said as if snapping out of a trance. "I just thought I heard something off in the distance."

"Who would've thought that someone with no ears could hear so well—what was it exactly?"

"Maybe it's Zoro-san or one of those marines."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it was the sound of swords that I heard." Franky almost jumped at the response.

"Where, where?"

"Follow me." Brook suddenly jumped into gears and started running off to his right; Franky followed right behind him, eager to fit some action into this boring day. Since the two of them both had long strides they were able to easily sprint through the dense jungle, and as they did the so sound of swords and fighting grew more distinct. Brook whipped out his sword from its cane scabbard and began to cut down the jungle in front of, creating a clean path for them to run on.

Franky prepared to fire any missals or bullets if necessary as the sound of swords clashing was no more than a good hundred feet in front of them. Brook swiped down another few branches of trees and suddenly a large precipice appeared in front of them.

"Watch out!" Brook skidded on his heels and held his arms out to try and stop Franky, but it was too late. Franky hit into Brook and the two of them went rolling down the Cliffside towards the small town at the bottom.

"Ah…" Franky picked himself up from Brook's back and stretched out despite the slight pain. "Can you get any more random than that?" He asked before his jaw dropped. Franky's gaze moved up to the town in front of them. Every building was burning and black smoke filled the once blue skies. People screamed and ran through the streets. One woman carried her small child; both of them had chocolate brown hair.

"They should've stayed closed!" She yelled, weaving through the burning buildings. "You shouldn't have opened them!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The cyborg gasped. Brook stood up and if he had eyes they would've been wide. His gaze was set upon the black dragon which was soaring through the air and causing the fires. With a latent smirk it opened its mouth and hissing flames poured out of its mouth, setting a rooftop in flames. From somewhere else in the town they saw blue waves of energy shoot up towards the dragon when the white-haired man with crimson eyes from before, leapt into the air and deflected them with his blades. Yuki descended back down into the town wearing a smile.

"That bastard…" Franky growled and was about to run after him when another man appeared out of thin air and blocked their path. Uchuu stared at them with blank eyes, analyzing them to see if they were of any threat. "Who are you?" Franky snapped, prepared one of his missals.

"You're one of the straw hats, right?" He asked calmly, despite the raging flames just a few feet behind him.

"Eh—" The question caught Franky off guard. "S-So what if we are; then you know what we're capable of doing and the wise choice would be to back down…" He stuttered, as the small whole opened up on his palm and he aimed through it.

Uchuu seemed unfazed by any of it and he sighed; seemingly in deep thought.

"Come on Uchuu, join the fun!" Someone else leapt from one of the burning rooftops to another. He called down to Uchuu before disappearing again. Brook's bone-fingers clenched around his sword's handle.

"So you _are_ one of the ones who caused this fire." He glared.

"It's not like I wanted to do this…" His eyes trailed off to the ground. The image of the mother running with her child through the fire flashed through the musician's head.

"That's not a proper excuse; causing families this kind of distress." Brook lounged at him with his fencing style; sword pulled back and ready to pierce. Uchuu calmly looked up at the attacking skeleton and nonchalantly stepped out of the way when Brook's sword was thrust forward. With the small breeze of his stepping to the side the crystal around his neck fluttered in the air for a moment.

"Get out of the way Brook," Franky warned, aiming through his palm. The tip of his sword caught the string of the necklace and ripped it off of Uchuu's neck. The minute that it was no longer attacked to Uchuu's body the man tensed and his heart started to thunder in his chest. "Brook!" Franky screamed, and as if on cue, Brook jumped out of the way. The cyborg then let loose a rapid fire of bullets. Uchuu longed out of the way and fell on top of crystal while he caught it in mid-air. He fell on top of it, clutching it to his chest like the mother and her child. A few of the bullets grazed his back and small tickles of blood were streaming down the rips in his shirt. Uchuu picked himself up, still holding the silver stone for dear life, he ran off into the burning village.

"That coward thinks he can get away with doing such a thing as this…" Brook thought with rage burning within him.

"Then let's go after him." Frank followed him into the flaming streets.

"Zoro, wait for me…Zoro!" Usopp, gasping for breath, desperately tried to keep up with the swordsman. His lungs were filling with smoke and ash and his body was practically charcoaled black. After having Zoro shaking him awake forcefully and jumping out of the window of a burning building, running through burning streets was the last thing he wanted to do. He was beginning to heave and his legs were growing heavier and heavier, soon he was sluggishly dragging them through the dirt. _Why did Zoro have to charging after that white-haired guy anyway…Is this his way of fighting? _His thoughts suddenly froze when he saw his breath come out before him in a small, grey cloud. _Huh?_ Before it was snowing ash, but now it was actually snowing snow. He looked up and watched it calmly drift down. It was weird seeing fire in the buildings and snow at the same time. He held out his hand, caught in the white trance he watched the flakes melt in his hand. _…It's actually pretty… _

Behind him the black dragon landed and it lifted its head and the back of its throat started to blaze with fire. It planted its feet and prepared to burn the sniper to a crisp when a small boy jumped up and kicked him in the jaw.

"Ow!—why the hell did you do that, Roiyaru?" The dragon moaned and held its jaw with its scaly hand. The small boy was extremely short and had spiky, forest green hair with ambitious eyes. He wore simple, brown shorts and a darker green t-shirt. Despite his size he had a long, earth-colored katana on his hip; the end of the scabbard was constantly dragging on the ground.

"You've gone way too far, Kazan!" He screamed up at the dragon.

"He ran away!" Kazan exclaimed, completely ignoring the young boy.

"Probably after he saw your face!" Roiyaru snapped.

"Why you little…" Kazan stood up straight and stretched out his wings.

It was true; Usopp had run away once he noticed the dragon's presence. He stood behind a building which had yet to catch on fire and tried to catch his breath. His chest heaved with his shoulders, and his heart twittered. "What the hell is going on here…?" He said underneath his breath. He suddenly heard more footsteps coming his way so he sprinted off towards his left where the edge of town was.

Uchuu turned the corner and slid on the ground; still holding the crystal as if it were his lifeline. He looked up and then saw Roiyaru and Kazan standing in the middle of the street he just entered. "Oi, Uchuu, where've you been?" Roiyaru called. Uchuu stood up, catching his breath. He quickly glanced around to make sure that he was no longer being followed before walking up to the rest of the group.

"I ran into some of the straw hats." He said inanimately.

"Did you now;" Kazan grinned and then noticed the silver stone in his hand. "Can I hold it for a second?" Uchuu flinched back and glared at the man-beast. Kazan's lip's curled up into a grin.

"We're going now." Uchuu ordered out of the blue. "You've done enough here." He spat venomously at the dragon.

"Tch—Fine." Kazan gave in to the higher authority. Uchuu lead the two of the away from the burning village.

"Wait…where's Yuki?" He asked abruptly.

"He went off to go find Zoro." Kazan replied nonchalantly.

"That idiot." Uchuu slid the crystal into his pocket and sprinted off towards Yuki's aura, Roiyaru and Kazan reluctantly followed behind.

Usopp panted heavily as he ran for his life. *gasp* *gasp* "Why won't they just leave me alone?" He moaned as the footsteps behind him ceased to stop. *gasp* "Please, go find my friend Zoro; he has much more of a bounty than me!" *gasp* He turned a corner of a flaming street and tripped, falling flat on his face, too exhausted to get up. *gasp* *gasp*

"Hurry up Skeleton!" Franky called back to Brook over his shoulder. "I think that bastard finally gave up on running." Franky and Brook turned a corner of a flaming street and skidded to a dead halt.

"U-Usopp-san?" Brook gasped. "W-What are _you_ doing here?" Usopp lifted his dirt and ash covered face from the ground and looked over his shoulder. At the sight of his two familiar nakama tears welled up in his eyes.

"Franky…Brook…it was just you guys; I thought I was being chased by that black dragon…" He sighed in utter relief.

"Where's Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"He went to chase after—" Usopp jumped up, remembering that they were still missing someone from their small group. "He went to go fight that ice-assassin."

"Assassin, what are you talking about?" Franky crossed his arms over his chest. Usopp stared at the ground as Zoro's words from before echoed in his head. _"Usopp, you said that I was a lonely person before, right? Maybe that's because I never had someone I could trust one hundred percent…Prove to me that I can trust you and fight with me—my way…" _Usopp clenched his fists. _I can't leave him now just because I'm scared…I'll prove to you Zoro, that I too am a brave warrior! _

"Oi, Long nose…" Franky snapped him out of his thoughts. "Where is Swordsman?" Usopp picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. He could feel the exhaustion draining out of his body with his new resolution.

"Guys, come follow me." Usopp lead them over to where Zoro had chased Yuki.

"Uchuu, are you sure Yuki is over here?" Kazan asked from the skies.

"Yeah, and Zoro?" Roiyaru added.

"I'm sure, just shut up and follow me." At the thought of the green-haired swordsman Uchuu's fists clenched around the silver crystal.

"Mama, what's going on?" The small, chocolate haired boy looked up at his mother innocently. She was sitting on the outskirts of their burning town, hiding in the foliage of the jungle.

"Shhh—baby, just a little bit longer…" She patted his head calmingly.

"Huh?" The boy gasped and then ran out of the jungle and out of his mother's grip.

"Sanzu!" The mother cried, stumbling after him.

"Nii-san!" Sanzu cried happily. He was running up to his older brother Roiyaru who had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his brother and mother. The mother held her hand over her gapping mouth as tears streaked her sorrow struck face. Tears also found their ways into Roiyaru's eyes, his small frame started to shake uncontrollably; the dragon and black-haired man kept running, unaware of his pause.

"Nii-san, Nii-san~" Sanzu sang.

"Roiyaru…" His mother mumbled through sobs. Tears then broke from their shells and streamed down Roiyaru's cheeks. Right when Sanzu was about to grab his hand Roiyaru took off after Kazan and Uchuu. He sprinted after them without looking back, the tears floated out from his eyes. His katana was banging against his hip, reminding him of his duty.

"Nii-san, don't leave…Don't leave again, Nii-san!" Sanzu cried desperately as the fire burned around him. He watched the form of his brother fade away; silver tears still lingered in all of their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: It's Never How It Seems

The town was burnt and the buildings were nothing more than ashes piled up. The sky above them was adulterated black from the smoke and the air was rancid with the smell of fire and burning flesh. The townspeople who made it out alive were all huddling on the outskirts of their departed town. To them, it looked like a holocaust on Hi-Ju.

A small boy with chocolate brown hair and his mother who had matching hair were both embracing one another, sobbing in tears. One would think that they were just grieving over their lost home, but in actuality it was their lost bother/son that saddened them. One would think that said son was killed in the random fire, but in actuality he was perfectly fine and running through the ruins of their town as they sobbed. One would think that whatever they were crying about was completely insane.

Said boy whose mother and brother were currently crying over him was running through the incinerated streets; his long, earth-colored katana banged against his hips and the end of the scabbard sometimes scraped the ground. This boy was no more than ten years old and had forest green hair, short and obnoxiously spiky. His clothes were simple—brown shorts and a darker green t-shirt. He had intense, black eyes that screamed with ambition and determination.

"Roiyaru," Uchuu called back to this boy whose head jerked up at the sound of his name. "I want you and Kazan to take Yuki back to the base as soon as we find him." Uchuu explained, motioning to the dragon that flew overhead as well.

"That is if he's even in one piece." Roiyaru replied with narrow eyes.

"Trust me; he doesn't remember a thing and his powers are nothing to fear."

"Yet," Uchuu mumbled.

"However, they did seem to be enough to harm you Almighty One." The little boy rolled his eyes as sarcasm trickled off the tongue. The dragon growled furiously but kept the fire within his throat.

"Knock it off you two," Uchuu scolded. "It's bad enough I have to explain this whole fire to him when we get back."

"Weren't we supposed to do this?" Kazan asked, almost sounding innocent.

"No…" The black haired man replied bluntly.

Everything was black. The sky, the ground, it was if he was swallowed by something endless; something that you could never return from. Everything was black, except for him. He stared down at his arms and body white looked as if it were glowing white. He glanced down again and still saw the white, chalky outline around him, also, there at his feet was his shadow—elongated yet also completely white. He was glowing, even though he was stuck in such a black world. Even though this emotion hardly ever occurred to him—for some reason—Zoro was actually scared of this blackness.

He didn't know why. Fear was not something he was used to. What he was used to was toying with his opponents, making them feel fear—not the other way around. The reason why was unknown to him, even though he was smart; sly more. Either way he could figure things out. The reason why was unknown to him, but what he did know was that he was scared, scared of the beast in front of him. Scared of its eyes that burned passionately with the urge to kill; he respected that, but not when those eyes were locked onto him. He was scared how the beast's claws delicately yet aggressively wrapped around his fair skinned throat. How it was his blood that was running down his neck. How it was the beast's claws digging into his flesh that made this crimson liquid flow away. Maybe it was the way the beat's fangs cunningly lined up and its lips curling back into a snarl. Perhaps the dark purple aura that was flaring around the beast like wild fire; encasing its body in a veil of darkness or the blood churning growl that wound its way out of the throat of the beast. Another reason could be the fact that he knew this beast before and have never seen it like this. The reason why was unknown to him, but what he did know that he was scared—Aka Yuki was scared of Roronoa Zoro, the beast in front of him.

Slipping. Falling. Descending. Disappearing. Engulfed. Shrouded. Darkness. Shadows. What word seemed to fit what he was feeling right now? What word could explain what was happening? Controlled. Taken over. Corrupted. Possessed. Evil. Was it his fear that made his mind fly and the word impossible to think of? Zoro stared distantly at the surrounding darkness. Then the word came to him. Monster. Beast. Demon. Those words fit perfectly. They were perfect for these neighboring shadows. They were perfect for him.

Usopp didn't know what to think of the sight before him. He felt like a small voice inside of him was saying 'I told yea so, I told yea so', but even then he was baffled. The sniper would bet quite a lot that Brook and Franky next to him were having similar thoughts/emotions. At this sight, even being at least 20 feet away he could feel his body shaking—and not like his normal nervousness and fear, this was true fear that struck you within. Just by looking at this he could feel his body growing colder from the inside out, as if he were already dying. Again, he would bet that the two next to him were feeling similar things. The sound of the malign aura whipping through the air like wind made his skin crawl.

A choking gurgle sounded it way out of Yuki's throat and it snapped the sniper back into reality—his nakama was strangling this assassin to death. His nakama was emitting this aura that made the air dense and you heart stop. His nakama, at the moment, was not his nakama.

"I wish Luffy-san was here…" Brook mumbled, fear keeping him frozen.

"Straw hat is lucky; he doesn't have to deal with all this." Franky replied, also completely still.

"I wish the others were here…" Chopper mumbled. He sat, cross-legged on Sunny Go's deck. Luffy was sitting cross-legged next to him; the captain pouted with his arms crossed.

"They're lucky; they don't have to deal with all this." He grumbled. Luffy glanced up at one of the two women who held them captive. She was in her twenties, with long, navy blue hair that went down to her heels. The girl had ice colored eyes and a calm demeanor. She wore a dark green vest with two, light green straps that crossed over in the front. She also had short, light green, spandex shorts, with a dark green sash that went down in the front.

Luffy's gaze locked with hers for a moment as she leaned back against the railing, crossing her arms silently. A breeze blew by and ruffled her hair which wafted behind her like a rolling wave. Next to the captain and doctor was the chef who eyed the women up like a dog on steak. He couldn't help himself. His eyes wandered up and down her smooth, long legs; the way her hair moved in the breeze, how her eyes looked like the salty spray of sea foam, how the short, dark green sash covered her short, light green shorts. How the women was glaring at the pervert and the fact that he was oblivious to it.

"Oh—I can't take it!" Sanji leapt up and lounged at the women. "Kiss me; embrace me my angel!" He stretched his arms out, preparing for the hug-of-a-life-time. However, the stranger had other plans. She jumped vertically into the air and spun gracefully like a Kio out of water. Her eyes stayed completely calm as she twirled like wind, her hair following like a tail. She lifted her knee and connected it with Sanji's jaw, sending him flying the opposite way. As the chef cumbersomely hit the opposite railing she landed softly on the deck, her slipper-like shoes hardly making an indent in the grass. It took a moment but the women's hair eventually returned to its position behind her and silence fell upon the deck.

Sanji picked himself up and whipped blood off his bleeding nose. Him standing up again made the women glare some more and her fingers twitch in annoyance. Sanji's vision slowly returned from its fuzzy state and he notice, that from this angle, the women looked like a lily pad on water—the colors of her clothes and her ocean colored hair. "Can't we just run off together my love?" He clapped his hands together and hearts became his eyes. The women disagreed by taking up an offensive stance and gripping the katana on her hips. The scabbard was the color of a lily pad like her shorts and it was long like her hair and legs.

Sanji seemed to be oblivious to the sword and stood there idiotically with one leg up behind his back like a ballerina. Slowly the women pulled the sword out an inch; the silver blade glistened in the bright sun of the cloudless day. Before she could even take a step towards the pervert, Luffy had jumped up in her path and grabbed her sword hand with his right.

Something like the growl of a tiger was heard and in a quick blur another women appeared between Luffy and the blue-haired girl. In another blur the new women did a spinning hook kick and knocked Luffy back on his butt. The rubber captain blinked and then broke out in laughter.

"Luffy," Chopper looked at him confused. Luffy rubbed his butt and continued to laugh.

"I tried to be cool…" He sighed joyfully.

"Ah! Another angel, my heart's going to burst!" Sanji jumped and hearts of love looked like they were being admitted from his body like sweat. The new girl glared at him with one eye. She was also in her twenties and black. Her eyes were neon green and she had dark brown hair that went down to her heels like the other girl and it was braided. The bangs of her braid went over her right eye like Sanji's did. The black girl wore a neon orange cami with spaghetti straps. She also had tan, short, shorts. Her shoes were dark leather boots that went up to her knees; the boots also had high heels.

"Don't touch her." The black girl snapped. "Are you okay, Enkai?" She asked the blue-haired girl.

"I'm fine…You seriously don't need to watch over me like a hawk, Hishu." Enkai sighed. Hishu ignored her comment and continued to glare at Sanji. Her long fingers gently ran over the hilt of her katana—which had an orange scabbard and spiked guard.

"You never now with pirates…" She said slowly, eyeing everyone up.

"Why are you two even here?" Nami asked with a hostile tone as she crossed her arms. Both Hishu and Enkai turned their gaze to Nami and Robin.

"Like I'd tell you that." Hishu snapped venomously. "It's not like I want to be here, he's just making us do it; he doesn't care about us at all." Hishu looked away in pain.

"That's not true." Enkai argued without raising her voice.

"Really, then why is he doing so much for him?"

"If he really cared about hi—" Enkai choked on the word 'him'. Her body froze and she could feel tears growing in her eyes. All anger washed out of Hishu like water over.

"E-Enkai…" The crew watched the two girls with wide eyes as if they were circus freaks; entertainers. Tears broke and rolled down Enkai's face like streams; streams that sparkled in the sun as if they were a gift wrapped in paper bows. Enkai collapsed to her knees and broke out in sobs as Hishu embraced her in a comforting hug. One girl cried in the others chest.

"A-Are you okay?" Nami asked tentatively.

"Get back and shut up!" Hishu snapped while keeping her arms wrapped around her friend. Her fingers entangled in Enkai's ocean hair. Nami flinched back in surprise.

"You can't talk to Nami-swan that way; even if you are a woman yourself." Sanji said, stepping forward.

"You too!" Hishu's eyes flashed with cat slits as she turned her head toward Sanji; he too found it wise to step back.

In the silence the sound of the Den-Den Mushi ringing was heard. Everyone froze and listened to the 'burup-burup-burup-burup' of the ring. Enkai ceased her sobbing and slowly whipped her tears, staring along with everyone else at the closed door of the cabin on the deck. Nami moved to go retrieve the Mushi when Hishu snapped at her.

"You stay here!" Instead the black girl went to go retrieve it. She entered the small cabin and found the Mushi sitting on a table in the center of the room. Without even bothering to look around she swiped up the phone and walked back out, closing the door to the cabin behind her.

Hishu set the Mushi down in the center of the circle of their prisoners and kicked the speaker off the shell. She didn't bother to say anything, but she also didn't have to wait. Immediately a stuttering voice fearfully spoke into the Mushi.

"I-I-Is someone there?" The crew gasped at the sound of Usopp's voice.

"Usopp?" Luffy would've lounged on the Den-Den Mushi and replied if it wasn't for Hishu blocking him.

"I-I just found this and needed to talk to you guys…W-W-We really n-need your h-help…" He paused. "T-There's a huge dragon—and fire…The assassins are here, so are Franky and Brook…S-Something's wrong with Zoro…he's…P-Please…come help us…w-were..." In the background it sounded like a war, Franky's and Brook's voice were heard, so were screams, and two distinct roars from two distinctly different beasts. "F-Follow the black—" He suddenly hung and all went silent on the deck again.

Luffy stopped gritting his teeth in anger long enough to scream, "Oi, you have to let us go; our nakama are in trouble!" He jumped up at Hishu. She ripped her sword out in one fluent motion and held the blade against his throat. A tiger's growl was emitted from her throat.

"Just try and leave…"

"Stop it Hishu," Enkai argued. "Their nakama…"

"Who's side are you on?"

"Well, I'd like to be his…" Enkai blushed and rubbed her arm sheepishly as a small smile crept upon her face at the thought of 'him'. Hishu sighed looked back at Luffy, only to meet his intimidating glare. Hishu, however, glared back just as intimidating.

"Please let us go…Usopp's in trouble—as Marines you must want to do the right thing." Chopper pleaded with watery eyes.

"'Marines'?" Hishu spat. "Don't you dare put us at the same level as them."

"Then…you're not…"

"No," She cautiously removed her katana was the captain's throat.

"Are you letting us go?" Robin was curiously with a playful smirk. Hishu was silent and glanced up from the deck to look at Enkai who was holding her hands in a praying pose with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Hishu…" She whispered. Hishu sighed.

"What if he finds out?" She asked worryingly. Enkai grinned and took out her own katana.

"How about we just give you a head start…that was it doesn't look like we let you go."

"Now I'm certain you two are angels, being this kind to us." Sanji bent down on one need and had a random rose between his teeth. The two assassins looked at him awkwardly with wide eyes.

"Come on Sanji, it's a head start right; that means we go first." Luffy grabbed Sanji by the sleeve and pulled him out of his fantasy bubble along with the rest of the crew. The five of the pirates leapt over the railing of the Sunny Go and onto the island, taking off into the island; Nami leading them to where the black smoke drifted up into the sky. Hishu and Enkai glanced at each other and waited a moment.

"You have to get over him." Hishu sighed before the two ran off to follow their 'runaways'. The two assassins knew that with their training and speed they could easily catch up to the pirates but for some reason they did not and only stayed some yards away—for some reason.

Usopp held the Den-Den Mushi close to his heaving chest. His whole body was shaking as if he was having hypothermia but he wasn't; it was simply from fear. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would break through his chest. The sniper couldn't feel his legs they were so weak from fear. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat and only managed choking himself for a moment.

Hopefully his nakama were coming to rescue him. The marksman was waiting loyally with his back to a singed house, curled up in a fetal position. He tried rocking himself back and forth but nothing helped. There were screams somewhere close by and he flinched. Usopp glanced over to his right near the edge of the town and saw Franky's and Brook's unconscious bodies lying face down on the earth. He shut his eyes and looked forward again; taking deep breaths to calm down. Another blood curling scream and Usopp was sure that he was going to die of heart attack soon.

Cold sweat lingered on his clammy skin. His muscles were all tense, ready to run away at any moment. He swallowed a hard lump again—another scream—can't Zoro shut up already; did it really hurt that bad? He wanted to just yell at the world and tell everyone to shut up. _This is what I get for agreeing to come with Zoro to fight assassins. What was I thinking; I'm no warrior like that monster swordsman. I should've just stayed on the ship like I always do—where it's safe…Sure I felt bad for Zoro, but Franky was right, he can take care of himself… _

Thinking of Franky made Usopp look at his body again; which was a bad idea. The sniper squint his eyes shut again and pulled his legs in closer. He started shaking as more chills ran up and down his spin freely. He was breathing more rapidly like a panting dog about to keel over. He was clenched his fists around the Mushi so hard his palms started to bleed. _Can't Zoro just shut up already?_ He squint his eyes shut harder and shoved his face into his chest. Tears rolled down his face. _If it hurts that bad can't he just die already?_

Right around the corner of Usopp's slightly singed house was Zoro, a few yards away from Franky's and Brook's bodies. The swordsman was screaming and squirming in pain. His eyes were wide and the slits in them were burning with pain. His hands were clenched around his head and ears. Looming above him was Uchuu, who looked just as pained, mentally, however. Uchuu looked as if he could cry but wasn't.

"Uchuu," Roiyaru called to him respectively, keeping his voice low. Next to him was Kazan who surprisingly didn't like Zoro's screams of pain either. The dragon was holding Yuki's unconscious body over his shoulder, now in his human form with katana sheathed on his hip. Uchuu slowly took a step back away from Zoro who couldn't cease his screams. Uchuu clenched his fists. _Again…will I leave him to face it alone?_ The black haired man though. He took another slow step back.

As Uchuu got farther away Zoro's pain seemed to decrease. His dark aura which was once lashing out was now starting to disperse into the air. His claws were disappearing and the slits in his eyes were fading away to dilated, distant, pupils. A single tear stripped itself from Uchuu's eye and rolled down his cheek as he, Roiyaru, and Kazan left with Yuki.

Silence befell the air and Usopp still couldn't calm down. Zoro's eyes, which were glossy and dead looking, stayed open for a moment before falling closed into a scene of what looked like sleep, but it's never how it seems.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: The Truth Be Told Through Events of the Past 

Up in the assassins' headquarters, in the center of the building was a dark room. There in the center of that dark room was a throne. Vines of steel acted as the throne's base and black leather from the hid of an animal covered the back. A man sat himself in the throne, his elbow leaning on one armrest as his legs, crossed over one another, were draping over the other armrest.

Because of the lack of light this man's face was impossible to see but he did wear a black, fur coat which wrapped around his body. This man's attention was completely focused on the other two people in this room. The two people were young, but stood before him without fear.

"Go now," The man on the throne said in a deafening, deep voice. "But if you mess this up…" He didn't even bother telling them the consequences.

"Hai!" The two kids replied happily while holding each other's hand. Without hesitation they left the dark room. Now alone once again the man started to ponder. His head gently resting on his elbow with continued to rest on the throne. He uncrossed; then re-crossed his legs. By now the two kids reached the door and opened it, a burst of light flooded into the room and fell upon the man on the throne. He glared at the light as it revealed his right eye—one not human. There was a black, cat-like slit that ran down vertically through the center of his eye, the rest of it was the color gold.

The light, as the door started to close again, closed up on the inhuman eye and once again he was left alone in the dark. With one swipe of hand a cluster of his black hair fell over the monster-eye and shrouded it as if it wasn't even there. He gritted his fangs in anger and a growl escaped his throat. _I hate waiting… _He thought.

He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and skin; it was so soothing he almost didn't want to open his eyes. However, he heard a strange sniffing in his ear and then there was something wet and slobbery that licked his cheek.

Zoro sat up furiously with clenched fists. "What the hell?"

"He-he, finally you woke up." A small boy whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth said.

"You snore funny." The girl next to him commented with a giggle. Zoro whipped the slob off his face with the back of his arm. The swordsman would've been much angrier but a painful headache was holding it back; he tried to hide the pain from the children.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Akito," The boy smiled.

"And I'm Sanza!" The girl said. Zoro looked at the two. Akito was around 10 years old and had messy, rust colored hair with dirt lingering in the out of place strands that fell over his brown eyes. He had one canine tooth which was longer than normal and it showed when he talked or smiled, sometimes it even overlapped his lower lip. He wore a ripped up t-shirt with dirt stains all over and mud colored shorts. (The shorts were just so dirty that they looked mud colored). Akito wore no shoes or socks, yet he seemed as if it were perfectly normal.

Sanza was also around 10 years of age. She had short, spiky blond hair with black highlights. She had vibrant, green eyes that glowed like a cat's in the night. Her white t-shit was ripped on both shoulders and she had jean short shorts. Sanza wore normal shoes, but instead of having a lone canine tooth, her fingernails were slightly longer. Both kids seemed like cheerful idiots to Zoro.

With a deep sigh, Zoro pushed his headache away and stood up. The two kids who were kneeling down looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're really tall!" They exclaimed.

"Just like him!" Sanza concluded.

"Yeah, just like him." Akito agreed. Zoro froze and looked down at them.

"Just like who?" He asked slowly and with caution. The kids glanced at each other and started to laugh. They then grabbed each other's hand and sprinted off into the forest.

"Tag, tag, tag!" They hollered.

"Wai—" Zoro longed forward to chase after them when his headache went full throttle. He collapsed to one knee as a black and white image entered his mind. He was watching himself from his own eyes but was unable to move at his own will. His hands or claws were wrapped around Aka Yuki's throat. Zoro could see the fear in the albino man's eyes but couldn't do anything about it. The image flinched and became static as if it was an old movie. Once it came back into view Yuki was on the ground, his eyes were frozen wide in fear and blood was pouring out of a gaping wound in his stomach.

Yuki was clenching his wound and the blood stained his white rob and hair. Zoro loomed over the assassin, blood staining his left hand and claws. Yuki was curling up like a centipede and his whole body was twitching in jolts of pain. _What the hell is this?_ Zoro could feel himself growing sick from watching such a scene—something that he supposedly did. Behind him he could hear Brook and Franky cursing at him in fear and confusing, Usopp, however, was silent. As Zoro was about to turn around to face his yelling nakama three other assassins appeared: Kazan, Roiyaru, and Uchuu.

At that time the monster-Zoro just dismissed the three as fresh prey but the other-Zoro that was watching all of this was stunned_. T-That's the man from before…_ He thought back to the time when he fought the tiger and those images flashed in his head before. Images of Uchuu with swallow wings. _What's going on here?_

The conscious Zoro watched helplessly as Kazan in his dragon-form swooped down and scorched Brook and Franky as they desperately tried to defend against the flames and Roiyaru who came at them with his katana drawn. The monster-Zoro glanced at the fight next to him; Usopp was nowhere to be seen. Brook's cane-sword collided with Roiyaru, but despite his disadvantage in size and experience Roiyaru was noticeable much better than the skeleton. Franky rotated his wrist just enough so a border of holes surrounded his forearm. He then shot machine gun bullets at the dragon that was gracefully swerved through the sky, dodging and spitting flames.

Eventually growing bored, monster-Zoro looked away once his two nakama collapsed to the ground. Kazan, still as a dragon, gently lowered to the ground and picked Yuki's convulsing body and placed him over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, don't you care about your nakama?" Uchuu asked. Nonchalantly monster-Zoro started at the black haired man, glanced inanimately at the bodies of his nakama and then looked back at Uchuu.

"I got bored with them." He said unconsciously. The other-Zoro watched fearfully at the events before him. _H-How could I do this? How could I not care about them? What am I_…_?_ As Uchuu opened his mouth to speak the other-Zoro stared at him, hopeful for some sort of explanation. Instead of speaking Uchuu started to walk towards monster-Zoro, and when he did that new images flashed in front of his eyes. Both monster-Zoro and other-Zoro cringed in pain that the pictures. Then the voices, whispers roared in both their ears. Strange voices. Monster-Zoro collapsed to the ground with his hands over his ears.

Uchuu stared down the monster-Zoro, at the same time staring at other-Zoro. The assassin's eyes were blank and it reminded other-Zoro of the way he stared at his nakama. The closer Uchuu walked to the Zoro's the more the images came and the faster they flashed by, also the louder the voices became. _What's wrong, don't you care about your nakama?_ Other-Zoro found himself saying out loud.

As monster-Zoro's aura and animal-like features started to fade, and his throat became sore from the incessant screams, Uchuu slowly started to back away. Monster-Zoro, who was cringed in pain, paid no attention to the tear which lingered in Uchuu's eye as he ran away with the other two assassins, but other-Zoro did. As monster-Zoro's body grew limp, and his eyes slowly closed, other-Zoro found himself back where he was, in the middle of the jungle, about to chase after the two kids, completely confused.

Gasping, Zoro collapsed to his knees. He glanced down at his hands; a faded version of Yuki's blood was still on his left him. Fear swept over the swordsman and he grabbed his head with both hands and bent over, eyes locked on the grass. _I did do all of that stuff…What the hell am I?_ He punched the ground; his knuckles started to bleed. _How could I be bored with my nakama, how could I hurt someone so violently…What were those images…_ He wound up punching the ground three more times and a small crater formed around his hand. "Can't someone tell me what's going on?" He mumbled out loud. At the end of that sentence another image flashed in his head. Again, it was of Uchuu with swallow wings. Swallow wings that resembled those of an angel, silver dust that sparkled vibrantly surrounded him. He thought he was grasping a katana he seemed innocent; smiling.

Zoro thought back to what he had just seen. Uchuu didn't look like the smiling type. _Why am_ _I thinking about him now…I don't even know him…Why would I think about a total stranger? _

"Mister," Two small voices snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Akito and Sanza standing at the edge of the forest, holding hands. There was a silence between the three and a single tear slid down Zoro's cheek. He quickly looked away and whipped it away. With a chuckle he thought: _How could I let myself cry now? I'm such a wuse_…

"Mister, do you not want to play tag with us?" They asked simultaneously. Zoro paused before picking himself up from the ground. "You seemed bored before, we thought you'd like to play…" They said innocently. Was he really bored—with his nakama? When Zoro didn't answer the two stepped closer and into the sun. Zoro flinched. As the sunlight hit them they sparkled slightly; silver dust was lingering on their clothes. He glanced up at the center of the island and the large building which looked over Hi-Ju.

"Sure," The swordsman grinned. "I'll play tag."

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled with a cupped mouth. The rest of the crew and him were standing in the center of the destroyed town. Their throats were burning with each breath of the rancid smoke that still wafted through the air.

"Franky, Brook?" Chopper called next. Luffy paused and looked around.

"Zoro!" The captain could feel the aching in his chest grow; the longing to see his nakama and know that they're all right. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. "Where are you, everyone?" He listened to the surrounding silence. Luffy glanced back at the rest of his nakama, all of which were looking depressed and worried. He sighed.

"L-Luffy…" Everyone turned towards the peep of the sniper. Usopp was standing up at the end of the street; he was using the side of a building to hold himself up. "Luffy, is that really you?"

"Usopp?" Luffy gasped at the sight of the marksman. His clothes were covered in ash and soot and he looked as if he was about to fall over. Luffy ran up to him and immediately Usopp collapsed into his friend's arms and started to cry.

"Thank god you're here…Luffy…"

"Usopp, what happened here?" The rest of their nakama ran up to them. Chopper walked around Luffy's leg to get a good look at Usopp.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

"N-No…" Usopp whipped his tears away. "But Franky and Brook are…" He turned and looked at the end of the street. "T-They're around the corner." He stammered. Chopper, Nami, and Robin ran around to get them.

"Usopp tells us what's going on." Sanji demanded, a little bit snappier than he wanted but then again it's been a while since he's had a smoke. Usopp lifted his out of Luffy's shirt so he could be understandable, but he didn't take his hands off of his captain's shoulders.

"That man, who attacked our ship—he was an assassin."

"He wasn't a marine?"

"Apparently there're a whole group of them on this island; they…there's a dragon; it burnt down this town…" He started to explain. Then, suddenly, Robin appeared from around the corner. She seemed out of breath.

"Are they okay, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked her.

"They should be fine…" She replied calmly.

"Those were assassins, not marines that attacked them earlier." He filled her in. Robin let the information sink in and suddenly she felt guilt welling inside of her; she allowed Franky and Brook to leave the ship, she knew that they were gone but didn't tell anyone.

"Where's…" She looked up and stared at Usopp. "Where's Swordsman-san?" She asked sternly. Tears appeared in Usopp's eyes again and he looked off into the distant. The memory of Zoro turning into that monster came back and his fists clenched around Luffy's shirt.

"Usopp…Do you know where he is?" Luffy asked cautiously, feeling the tension from the sniper.

"No…" He said abruptly. "No, I don't know where he is." Usopp, however, had a slight idea where he was. He remembers seeing two kids come and take him into the jungle while he was still unconscious. He also remembers not doing anything to stop them. _"Usopp, you said that I was a lonely person before, right? Maybe that's because I never had someone I could trust one hundred percent…_ "I know…" He mumbled. _Prove to me that I can trust you and fight with me—my way…"_ "I know…"

"You _do_ know where he is?" Sanji became confused.

"I know—you were just asking for my help then, but I can't give it to you…I can't even help you when you really need it…" Tears streamed down Usopp's face, but no one knew why or why he was saying such strange things. Luffy then pried Usopp's hand off of him and shoo the sniper silly.

"Usopp, calm down…Using what you know where do you think they went."

"Don't trust me; I can't be trusted…

"Usopp," The sniper then quieted down and sniffled away his tears.

"There's a base at the center of Hi-Ju on a mountain. One of the ladies in town said that it was their hideout."

"Yosh, then that's where we're going. I don't care if they're marines or assassins; if they have the guts to hurt any of my nakama then they deserve a good ass beating." Luffy announced. Sanji sighed and pulled a well needed cigarette out of his pocket.

"Hai Captain, whatever you say."

"Who knows, Swordsman-san might have just gotten ahead of us and he's already there." Robin smiled.

"If he is then he better leave someone for me!" Luffy punched the air and broke into laughter. Usopp, despite being around such cheerful nakama at the moment couldn't shake the icy feeling in his gut away.

High above the surface of Hi-Ju, the assassins lurked in their hideout which continued to sit upon the highest mountain in the center of the island. Uchuu stood out in the open hallway and stared at the sky. His eyes wandered over to the horizon where dark storms clouds lingered and were slowly beginning to approach their island. Even from here he could hear the tortured screams of his comrade Yuki. His sighed and tried to block everything out. A cool breeze blew by and ruffled his black hair at the same time emptying his muddled mind.

Uchuu was never too fond of Yuki. He always found he could never trust the man who resembled a snake all too much. Aka Yuki was a man who liked to torture his prey before the kill; he lived for the torture and the kill. He loves playing games, and Uchuu had to respect him to some level because on some levels Yuki was a genius, but with great knowledge comes great responsibility. Uchuu watched as lightning sparked in the semi-faraway clouds. He sighed again and leaned on one of the columns. In summary he didn't really like Yuki all that much, but hearing his cries—Uchuu was human and he felt sympathy. Suddenly he stopped himself.

"No…I'm not human…" He mumbled. "No human could have a heart as cold as this…" He clutched his heart with one hand and tried to hold in his tears. "No human could have done what I've done…What I'm going to do…"

Yuki was lying in a small infirmary bed in a tiny room. He was screaming in pain as the blood from the wound on his chest reluctantly seeped through his bandages. He squirmed and thrashed and screamed some more. His crimson pupils were mere specks of sand as his eyes staid wide in shock. Kazan was standing in the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His long trench coat wrapped around his body like a cocoon. His body was growing tense at the thought of Roronoa Zoro. The pain in his own chest increased and his own wound was beginning to burn after a long time of being dormant. His neon yellow eyes flashed with emotion and the itching in his blood started to swarm once again.

Roiyaru was sitting outside of the infirmary room which Yuki was in. He was meditating with lightly clenched fists over his knees. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Just because he was young didn't mean he was weak, inexperienced, or afraid. Roiyaru was indeed strong, he's battled much for his age, and due to his determination he didn't see death as an option. Roiyaru had one goal and one goal only: to rise up to his idol and earn that man's respect. He took another deep breath and exhaled, focusing his mind, but all of that was lose by Yuki's screams. Roiyaru flinched at the sound and gritted his teeth in anger. After a moment he began to hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

Unlike the one he was just at, this hallway was closed in with two walls made of stone. Uchuu paced down the corridor and saw Roiyaru meditating outside of the infirmary. He locked gazes with the small boy and Roiyaru stood up. Without conversing the two entered the infirmary. Kazan looked up at them for a moment just to see who it was but then he went back to glaring at the ground.

Uchuu was about to close the door behind him when a hand reached out and stopped it. Surprised, he looked down and saw that the hand was pale and sickly looking, and the fingernails were painted black. Uchuu immediately threw open the door only to meet face to face with Dai Masato.

"Dai-sama?" Dai stared at Uchuu with distant eyes or eye—for his thick, black hair was covering up his right eye. Dai Masato was still wearing his black fur coat with draped to the floor; he also had black leather boots that clicked on the marble ground. His hair fell down to his shoulders and it was thick and somewhat messy. Unlike his right eye which remained like a monster's, his left eye was normal with a black pupil. The rest of Dai's clothes were black and his demeanor, quite morbid.

As Dai took a step into the infirmary, Yuki stopped screaming and squirming for a second to look at the man. "D-Dai-sama…" He said weakly as beads of sweat dotted his face. Without saying or showing any expression, Dai walked further into the room and up to the bed which he laid on. Yuki looked up at the man as if his life source had just arrived. Yuki's hand which covered the wound in his stomach was still shaking slightly and the blood would not cease flowing out—even with the bandages.

"Dai-sama…" He repeated with a smile. "It was Roronoa Zoro who did this…"

"I know." Dai replied bluntly and with his normal eye he stared at the man below him. He then added: "Were you afraid, did you blood run cold, was your heart racing?" all without any emotion. Yuki nodded slowly.

"I thought I was going to die, Dai-sama."

"His eyes what did they look like?"

"T-They were…" Yuki tried to think back but then Dai lifted his hand up.

"Did they look like this?" He lifted the hair up from his right eye and immediately Yuki froze on sight of the monstrous eye. He started shacking uncontrollably again and his eyes went wide. Before he could utter another scream Dai placed a cold and lifeless hand over Yuki's mouth. As if on que Yuki quieted down and his body slowly went limp.

Starring at him inanimately he kept his hand on the assasssin's face, only when Yuki's pupils dilated and eventually fell shut did he remove it and turn around. Keeping his hair off his right eye he ordered Kazan and Roiyaru out of the room. Kazan reluctantly and with a snort did as told, Roiyaru, however, respected him and bowed before he left with the dragon. Now he was alone with Uchuu. Uchuu's gaze was locked on the monster-eye but he didn't become afraid like Yuki did, he became filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Where is it?" Dai asked. Without even asking what it was he wanted, Uchuu reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver crystal. Dai stared at the stone. "Destroy it." He said after a moment.

"No." Uchuu said, still holding it in his palm.

"Destroy it." He repeated without even raising his voice.

"No." Dai paused.

"How is he…was he hurt at all?" This time Uchuu paused.

"Yuki did stab him in the shoulder once."

"I shall give him the consequence for that when he awakes." He answered heartlessly.

"Other than that….nothing…" Uchuu said sadly.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. However, he's no empty shell." Dai's head perked slightly in surprise. "He's made new memories."

"That will be a problem, but it's nothing to worry about; we did it once we can do it again." Dai said.

"This time it's pirates; they're not a joke either; at least their captain isn't." Uchuu explained.

"I have no interest in their captain."

"You only have interest in him." Uchuu looked away with a sigh, already hearing this lecture a thousand times.

"I have Akito and Sanza bringing him here to me."

"His nakama were there; what if they got to him first?"

"Those two know the consequences if they fail; besides, Hishu and Enkai were sent to keep the 'pirates' in place."

"And if they fail?" Uchuu asked.

"They too know the consequences." Dai said. "If you're not going to destroy it then put it away." He motioned to the crystal. Uchuu did as told and slid it into his pocket.

"He saw some."

Dai stared at him and once again pushed his hair over his right eye. "Like I said, we took them away once—we can do it again." And with that Dai left the room, heading towards his dark, lonely throne room. There he awaited the two children to fulfill their orders, but it doesn't really matter if they don't; besides, they know the consequences—it's all good.


End file.
